


Vice Or A Game Of Hearts

by Binouchetruc



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Billy Butcher & Mother's Milk Friendship, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I have no idea how to tag this fic honestly haha, Kinda, Kinda?, Missing Scene, POV Mother's Milk, Sleepy Butcher, Soft Billy Butcher, Spoilers, The Boys Season 2, it was meant to be all cute and then...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: Marvin stopped, his foot mid-air, standing in the doorway. Well, this sight was quite surprising, to say the least.
Relationships: Becca Butcher & Mother's Milk, Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, Billy Butcher & Mother's Milk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Vice Or A Game Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo~!  
> It's the first time I wrote for this fandom, so sorry if the folks look a bit OOC, etc 'x'  
> I just wanted some soft Billy y'know (yes, yes he can be) and more Becca and MM is always awesome  
> Some things I wanted to add, more spoilers ahead btw:  
> -So I didn't really write this with a definite time in mind, but if I had to place it, I'd say it's (obviously) sometime after Billy saw Becca again (for longer than the few seconds of S1 lolz) and maybe even around when they plan on getting Ryan back? I'd say most/all those little scenes with Becca around (yes, that one when they were looking at the couple like they were (and are) the most adorable sight in the world) already happened... something like that!  
> -It was supposed to be a cute little scene all fluffy but somehow I turn all my fics into some kind of character study(?) and so I have no idea what I've really written so there's that hope you'll enjoy lolz   
> Hopefully, it won't be too bad, thanks for reading!  
> Don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
> Btw, the title is some lyrics from Next To Me by Imagine Dragons

Back from an ‘errand’, the only thing he wanted was to crumple somewhere, anywhere, and not wake up before a century or two. He had gotten what he had been asked to get, as shitty as the whole thing had been, and now he just wanted to be done with it. He pushed the room’s door as he began talking.

“Bu-”

Marvin stopped, his foot mid-air, standing in the doorway. Well, this sight was quite surprising, to say the least.

Nothing awkward or uncomfortable, though it did feel like a slight breach of intimacy. Becca’s smile was quick to wash away his worry though, and Billy… well, he wasn’t awake to comment on it.

It took a few more seconds for the astonishment to wash away too before a smile settled on his face. Far from mockery or anything of the sort as it was quite soft, actually. After all, it wasn’t every day you’d see Billy Butcher like… that.

Laying on the bed, his head on his wife’s thighs as she gently stroked his hair. His whole body looked relaxed in a way he’d never quite manage to, normally. His typical stance wholly careless, aka his general ‘don’t give a single fuck’ attitude he always put on, while this… this was different. Dead to the world and looking utterly… vulnerable. What a word to describe him, though. Few people would ever think that Billy Butcher and vulnerable could fit in the same sentence, even less the latter actually relating to the former. Marvin couldn’t see his face from where he was, his head being turned towards Rebecca, but he could probably bet his bottom dollar that his features would be softer than he’d ever manage to see from Butcher. 

It was almost like the ‘William’ was peeking through the ‘Billy’, a rare sight for everyone but a handful of people. Off the top of his head, he’d say two or three people may have been on that list, one of them being here in the room. And yet, somehow, it hadn’t been the only time this week it happened. Which honestly wasn’t a bad thing. Like, at all. He’d even dare hope it’d happen more and more often. Though the one concerned may not agree with him, it didn’t really matter. Marvin had seen the guy asleep a couple of times before, being partners, and this was a huge contrast. It was almost scary, in a way. Scary, yet somehow predictable. He was after all a long-time witness of what Billy could do, did, and would have done for her.

The man laying there, though? That wasn’t that one. And yet… it was. After all, there was one and only William ‘Billy’ Butcher.

After that not-so-restrained staring, Marvin’s eyes went back to the sweet-yet-so-powerful woman, before he mouthed an “I’ll come back later.”

A nod of gratefulness was sent back his way, and he then left the room. Those files could wait an hour or two, after all, he thought as he placed said papers on a table in a perfectly neat pile.


End file.
